


The Jones boy

by Ackertrash



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackertrash/pseuds/Ackertrash
Summary: y/n had a good life, nice family, good grades, plenty of friends. Until one day her parents told her they were getting a divorce, she was moving to Southside Riverdale with her mother while her mom kept her brother in LA...





	The Jones boy

I sat on the plane as we departed, as we left LAX and my home for what felt like the last time. I'd lived my whole life in LA but now, my parents where divorced, Mom had been cheating on Dad with someone else who was also married and Dad had been fired from his job. What more did it take for a family to crumble?  
We are now going to Riverdale, where Mom grew up, where her secret lover was.  
I looked down at my galaxy grey iPhone x with its Voltron: Legendary Defender (a/n:or whatever show you like) case I scrolled through my pictures of me and my friends having fun. Then I got to him, Jack Dennum, my--now--ex-boyfriend. He was handsome and kind but he'd told me he couldn't do long distance so I was leaving my broken home with a broken heart... 

How did this happen? 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"y/n!" Mom called from downstairs, "Family meeting!"  
I looked at my clock, what the hell it was 9:45 my brother was supposed to be asleep by now. I came down anyway. My mother's face looked serious and my father looked unhappy, to say the least. I sat by my little brother.  
"your father and I have decided, we're getting a divorce..." Mom said slowly, "before you say anything I want all the cards out on the table, your father lost his job so we're low on money and I... I have been..." she bit her lip, "seeing someone else." she put it gently.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

That was it. Dad was mad and Mom moved on, and moved out, now we were off to Riverdale to meet her lover, some dude named Forsythe Pendleton Jones Jr and his son Jughead Jones.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Riverdale was more than a hop and a skip away from the airport, after a two hour drive I felt like I'd gone back in time. We were at a trailer park of all things, a very sketchy one at that.  
Mom knocked on the door gently and waited as a middle aged man with dark hair and some facial hair stepped out, "Darla you're here, this must be Y/n." he said nice enough. I just nodded.  
"there's only one bedroom so uh Y/n feel free to crash on the couch." he said bringing his hand up to his face, "Jug doesn't live here anymore so don't worry about him..." he looked a little hurt by that.  
"where is he?" I asked earning a look from my mother.  
"couch surfing, I think." he said, "he couldn't stand being here." I looked at all beer bottles and the leather jacket that said 'South Side Serpents.'  
"I don't blame him." I said not even trying to hide my disgust, "anyway I'm gonna go out to explore."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I sat down at an old looking diner, I was at a booth in the corner where I could see everyone. There was one booth with three people in it, on one side was a beautiful girl with a perfect pony tail, on the on the other side was a red head and a boy with raven hair and a funny beanie. They seemed like close friends, the boys were facing me. This was going to be a weird summer.  
I sat there watching them for a while when the raven haired one looked at me and I met his beautiful blue green eyes. I just sat there staring at him not even hiding that was watching him as I drank my strawberry milkshake. He ended up looking away. This repeated a few more times until the red head noticed and looked at him then at me and smirked and jabbed his side then nodded to me. I took that as my que to leave. The last thing I need is for people to notice me.  
As I continued to just walk around I found a river. I sat down on the edge and looked at the view, it was quite something. I took out my phone, no service, perfect. I took a picture and just sat in the nature of it all until I heard someone coming.  
"It's called Sweet Water River." a girl with pink hair said she had the same jacket that FP had, "I heard about you moving on now with FP. I'm Toni by the way." she sat by me.  
"I'm Y/n, yeah FP seems... Nice enough... What's the jacket about? FP has one too."  
"this?" she adjusted her jacket, "I'm a part of the South Side Serpents, it's a group of bikers, anyway things in the south are pretty intense so we protect each other. I'm proud to be in it." she smiled. I just nodded, "so... It's a gang."  
"well yes but it's not like we kill people. More just take care of our own."  
"sounds fun, I guess..." I didn't really know what else to say, "if you're trying to recruit me-"  
"no no no," she cut me off, "I just thought you could use a friend and honestly, there aren't many female Serpents so I could use a friend as well." I chuckled softly and scooted over and patted the rock.  
"so what do I need to know about sweet little Riverdale." I asked, I wasn't ready for what she told me.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"wow the north and the south hate each other that much?" I said putting my feet in the water, "and on top of that the south fights between the Ghoulies and Serpents?" she nodded. "that's dumb. We had gangs in LA but they had their place and we had ours... Sorry that sounds like we segregated them on purpose."  
"it's fine, anyway I know that's a lot to handle but you'll get used to it, wanna go to the Whyte Wyrm?"  
"what's that?"  
"where our people are."  
"the serpents you mean?" I smirked.  
"yeah." she smiled and got up, "let's go."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

We walked into the bar and I was greeted by the sight of men and women ranging from 15 to 50's all in leather jackets drinking, playing pool, or watching strippers dance. It was not what I expected from Riverdale but every town has its hidden gems. Toni led me to a tall boy with a round baby face and a tattoo on his neck, with him was a slightly shorter male who's hair was styled nicely.  
"this is Sweetpea and that's fangs." Toni introduced me. Another guy walked up to me and smiled, "hey there." he said smirking, "oh and that's Joaquin."  
"nice to meet you all," I said quietly, I still wasn't sure about this.  
"she looking to be a serpent?" Sweetpea asked.  
"Nah she's just new so I thought I'd show her around a bit," Toni said, "it's not like outsiders aren't allowed."  
"hey whatever, I don't care but FP might not be so happy."  
"FP? " I spoke up, "as in FP Jones?"  
"yeah, him, " Toni paused, "why what's up with FP?"  
"N-no nothing he's fine it's just, why does it matter what he thinks?"  
"oh yeah I forgot to tell you, he's the serpent king." Tony said as if it was nothing.  
"I feel bad for the family that just moved in with him, he's got some real enemies." Sweetpea said not realizing I was the family that moved in with him.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The rest of my days went as follows:  
Wake up at noon. Check.  
Go to the Whyte Wyrm and hang out with Toni all day. Check.  
Go home, have dinner with my mom. Check.  
Go to pops after dinner. Check.  
Well more or less. The more I hung out with the serpents the more comfortable I felt, but I still hadn't met the Jones boy.


End file.
